yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FanTheFangirl/Fanfikushon's Backstory
Hi! I just got some ideas for my OC's backstory, and I wanted to jot them down. Some of these experiences are based on true events that happened in my life, but most are not. Enjoy! ---- Ever since she was eight, Moroi Chosha had a talent. Her writing was truly spectacular, she could become a beginner author if she wanted to! However, Moroi was preferred to write privately, by herself. This doesn't mean she was anti-social, though. She was actually a very social person. She was born in Japan, of course, but her mom was Swedish. Her dad was Japanese, but he still spoke fluent Swedish. However, Moroi did not know any Swedish, except for words like "Hello," "Bye," and ect. Once day, when she was nine, they moved back to Sweden and lived there. Moroi had an older brother as well, named Hogo Chosha. They always fought and hated each other, but the next day they'd always forget about the whole thing. She also had a cat, named Hanryo.Moroi always tried to hug and squeeze her, and Hanryo was afraid of her. Despite this, the Chosha family lived a normal life, and Moroi was happy. Until one day. One day, it all changed. It started with a fight between Moroi's mother and father. The Chosha family usually never had fights. Moroi's father screamed at her mother, and she screamed back. Of course, it was all in Swedish, with bits and pieces of Japanese. Moroi was typing on her laptop when it started, and when it did she felt alarmed and terrified. The poor girl attempted to hold back tears, but she just couldn't do it. To escape the screaming, she ran to her brothers room. Hogo was on his computer when Moroi bursted in. Usually, Hogo demanded for her to get out of his room, and in some extreme cases, throw her out. But considering the situation, Hogo didn't say a word to his little sister. He let her lay on his bed. He noticed his sister was in tears, but didn't speak up. After some silence, Moroi spoke up. "Did you hear mommy and daddy?" She asked her brother, trying to stop her crying in the process, to no avail. Hogo didn't look at his sister, but he stil responded. "Yes..." After some more silence, Moroi asked another question. "What're they fighting over?" "I don't know." Moroi knew it was pointless to ask him anything, but she still asked one last question. "...S-should I stop them?" Hogo didn't respond the first time. She asked it again, and this time, he responded. "If you want, but I doubt it'll work." Moroi nodded, and left his room. It took all she had to go downstairs to her parents room. The most she could do was peek in the doorway, before she broke down in tears. She couldn't understand a word they were saying, but it must've been horrible. Moroi ran away from the whole scene and laid down on the couch. Hanryo saw her and ran off, and excepted for her to chase her as always, but Moroi didn't move a mustle. At first, Hanryo was confused, but then it hit her. Moroi was feeling depressed. Hanryo decided to jump up on her chest and curl up into a ball. Now, it was Moroi's turn to be confused. She always loved Hanryo and wanted to hug and squeeze her, but Hanryo always ran. Why did Hanryo jump up on her and just lay down? Moroi slowly stroked her fur gently, and Hanryo purred in satisfaction. Moroi was starting to feel better, and ignored the fight happening in the background. They were interrupted by a loud crash coming from mom and dad's room. Moroi was reminded of the situation, and became afraid again. She cautiosly tip-toed over to the doorway, and what she saw was horrifying. Her mom was on the ground, crying, with a red hand mark across her cheek. Her dad was above her, glaring down at her. When he realized what he had done, his irises shrunk and he stepped back. He mumbled a few words in Swedish, and tried to reach out to his wife. She backed up, tears in her eyes, and yelled curses at him in Swedish before running away. Her dad, overcome with fear and shock, sat down on his bed and stared at the wall. Moroi, shocked as well, went to her room with Hanryo closely following, and went to bed. She had nightmares about her dad abusing her mom, and didn't get much sleep half the night. When she finally did fall into slumber, she didn't wake up for a long time. The next morning, Moroi was fast asleep, warm and cozy in her little pink bed. All of a sudden, little Hanryo crawled over on all four of her paws into Moroi's room and jumped on Moroi's bed. She walked over and started pawing Moroi's face, in an attempt to wake her up. Moroi slowly groaned as her eyes fluttered open, only to find the adorable little ginger kitten, just the size of a doll, standing atop her. Moroi yawned, and sat up, with the kit still on her lap. She pushed Hanryo off of her lap and got up from her bed, walking downstairs to get breakfest. A two bowls of cereal stood on the kitchen table, one for Hogo, the other for Moroi. She walked over and sat down, eating her cereal. She looked up from her bowl and saw her brother. Wanting to see if he had recovered from last night, she spoke up. "Where's mommy and daddy? They're usually watching T.V. in the living room around this time, but they're not..." She asked, with a mouthful of cereal. "...Dunno. Probably went out. Not that I care." Hogo shrugged. Moroi knew that Hogo had recovered to his old, careless self again. "Alright." Moroi soon finished her cereal and walked to the couch, sitting down and turning on the T.V. Hogo went upstairs, to his room. While watching T.V, Moroi got a bit hot, so she opened the window next to her, letting all the cool air in. She sat back on her couch and continued to watch, when she noticed something. Little Hanryo was looking in the direction of the window. At first, Moroi dismissed this as nothing, but she started to get a bit more concerned when Hanryo crawled over to the window sill. Moroi paused the T.V. and walked over, attempting to pick her up and carry her away. But before she could do this, Hanryo dashed out of the window. "H-hey! Han, wait!" Moroi cried out. She crawled out of the window and chased after her cat. The plan was to grab Hanryo and return home, but that isn't what happened. Moroi was so focused on catching Hanryo that she didn't realize by the time she actually caught up to her and grabbed her, she was far away from home. Moroi didn't know where her home was, and tried desperatly to find her way, but no luck. She and Hanryo were on their own now. Moroi thought for sure that she couldn't survive a day on the road, but what she didn't know was that this was the start of a new beginning. ::::::::: WORK IN PROGRESS ::::::: This story is imcomplete. It'll be complete soon! Category:Blog posts